Soul Devourers
by KawaiiTenshiDX
Summary: Total R+A!! Anyway, Ranma and Akane have a dream, that helps them realize their feelings. Just as things seem to go right for a change, someone kidnaps Akane, but who is it, and why?
1. Dreams

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, it's me again!! I haven't finished my other fics yet, but oh well. This one is a R+A fic, so if you don't like this couple, I suggest you don't read this, unless you really want to.  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever else. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
Soul Devourer  
Chapter One: Dreams  
'Man, that's the second time this week! Why does she always do that?' Ranma reflected on previous events. He had saved Akane, from an attack by a certain Amazon fiancee of his, and he was just being a bit gentle in wrapping a bandage over her arm, when she woke up in his lap. She had panicked or something, because she quickly stood up, and thanked him, before running off somewhere.  
'Face it Soatome, she doesn't like you.'  
'How do you know?'  
'I'm telling you man, Akane probably likes someone else. That's why she runs off when you're nice to her.'  
'Shut-up!!' Ranma argued with a voice inside his head. Anyway, Ranma was in the dojo thinking, so he didn't notice Ryoga behind him.  
'Hehehe...since Ranma isn't paying attention, I guess I can finally beat him!' Ryoga made as if to punch Ranma.  
"Ryoga!!"   
"Huh?" He turned around, his fist near the back of Ranma's head. Ranma also turned around.  
"A-Akane!!" Ryoga blushed a bright crimson. Ranma frowned.  
"Oh hi Ryoga, I didn't know you were back from...umm...from wherever you went!"  
"Yeah, well I um... was wandering near this place with an ocean. I wasn't too sure where I was."  
"Well, it's great to see you, why don't you stay here for dinner?"  
"Umm...sure, that would be great."  
"Here, you might get lost, so follow me."  
"Sure thing."  
"By the way Ranma,"  
"Hmm?"  
"Have you seen P-chan?"  
Ryoga fell over.  
"P-chan? Why do you ask?"  
"I just haven't seen him in a while. You haven't done anything to him? Have you?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"No no I haven't. He's probably somewhere where you least expect him. Right Ryoga?"  
"Uhh... hehehe...yeah, I guess."  
"Well ok, but if you see him, bring him to me."  
"Sure thing."  
Ryoga followed Akane out of the dojo, while Ranma sat and frowned, pondering his situation.  
"And Ranma?" Akane poked her head in.  
"Yeah?"  
"COME IN TO EAT DINNER!!"   
Ranma stood up and followed them.  
For once, Ranma didn't fight his dad for his food. He didn't even notice his food.  
"I wonder why Ranma isn't eating."  
"Maybe he's thinking of running away."  
"Daddy, I think he's thinking about something serious."  
"Oh my, I think he's sick."   
"Or maybe, he ate before this, so he isn't hungry."  
"Yes, that's it!! He isn't going to run away!!"  
"Daddy, get a grip on yourself."  
"Everyone, before you all go, I'm going to be leaving with Soatome on an errand, so we won't be here this weekend."  
"Okay, so it's just going to be me, Ranma, Kasumi, and Nabiki."  
"Sorry Akane, I have buisness this weekend. Kuno baby thinks someone's plotting something about his vacation, so he sent me a ticket to Hawaii, where I'm personally going ot investigate this, so I won't be here this weekend either."  
"I am going with Dr. Tofu to a seminar on medicine. He's going to be speaking there, and I offered to come along, to help him out with his speech."  
"Ok, so it's just me and Ranma."  
"What?"  
"Weren't you listening?"  
"Sorry."  
"Everyone has something to do this weekend, so it's just you and me, unless you have somehing to do."  
"No, I don't have anything."  
Ryoga was fuming. 'If Akane is home alone with Ranma, then I don't know what he would do to her. I better ask if I can stay too.' Ryoga looked up. He was in some kind of forest. When he was mad, he hadn't noticed he was leaving the Tendo household. "Now where am I???"  
"Where'd Ryoga go?"  
"I don't know Ranma, why?" Ranma didn't answer.  
  
Later that night, when everyone is asleep...  
It was about three o'clock in the morning, and Ranma woke up from a nightmare.  
'Man what a creepy dream...Akane was married to-to Ryoga!! I could never let that happen. I think I'll go check up on Akane.' And Ranma quietly crept out of the room, to Akane's bedroom.  
He snuck to the edge of her bed, where her face was, and heard her mutter something.  
'It sounded like she said "So confused." I wonder why...'  
Akane shifted to her side, and accidentaly, her hand brushed aginst Ranma's.  
'I feel very tired.' Ranma fell asleep next to her, on the floor.  
"Where am I?" Ranma looked around. He heard someone crying.   
"Well, I guess I better see who that is." Ranma walked around, until he found the person who was crying.  
"Akane?"  
Akane's head shot up.  
"R-Ranma?! What are you doing here?"  
"Where is here?"  
"I'm not Akane. I'm her subconsious self."  
"Same with me."  
"How did you get here?"  
"I don't know. You moved in your sleep, and your hand touched mine. Then I fell asleep."  
"Oh."  
"Why were you crying?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"Because your my friend, and I care about you, and I don't like to see you hurt." This was all true, but it seems Ranma never told Akane that.  
Ranma extended his hand out to help her up. She put her hand in his. He felt something; confusion. Akane let go of his hand, then ran off somewhere in her mind.   
'Why does she do that? Why does she always run away? Why do I feel her confusion when I touch her?'  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ranma turned around, and vanished.  
Akane was crying again, this time in a shadowed area, in the corner of her mind.  
"Why can't this all stop? What's wrong with me? Why do I always run?"  
"There's nothing wrong with you Akane, but why do you run?"  
"I don't know." *sob, sob*  
"Everytime I touch you, I feel confusion. Why?"  
Akane stopped crying, and looked up at him.  
"I don't know what I feel; Do I love you? Or not? I always thought you liked Ukyou or another fiancee."  
"Ukyou's my best friend, I could never think of her as anything else other than that. Shampoo doesn't really love me, she just thinks she does because of the Amazon Law thing. And Kodachi, I would never, ever even think of her." Ranma made such a weird face, Akane started to laugh.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I don't know."  
"Whad'ya mean by that?"  
"Here, feel." Akane gave her hand to Ranma. Instantly he felt it. The confusion was almost gone, but her feelings were keeping it from leaving completely. Akane was trying to take her arm away, but Ranma was holding on to her, so she wouldn't leave again.  
"Please Ranma, let go." she was starting to cry again.  
"No, if you run of again, this will never be solved."  
"Let go!!" Ranma pulled her into an embrace. Akane was crying into his shirt.   
'How can we get her to tell her true thoughts, and get rid of the confusion.' Ranma thought a bit more. 'I got it!!'  
"Akane, you don't know how you feel about me do you?"  
"I know I like you as a friend, but anything else, I don't know."  
"I think I know how to solve this."  
"How?"   
Ranma didn't answer. Instead, he leaned towards her, and kissed her.  
Akane was startled. 'Why does this feel so right?' She kissed him back.   
Unwillingly, they broke the kiss.  
"Now, how do you feel?"  
"The confusion is gone...I realise now, that it's you I love! I couldn't figure that out because I thought you liked them more."  
Ranma smiled.  
Akane hugged him, then stepped back.  
"I'm sorry Ranma, she should wake up soon, I have to go. Good bye Ranma." she kissed him lightly on the cheek, then disappeared.  
"Bye Akane." Ranma turned around, and also disappeared.  
Akane and Ranma both woke up at the same time.  
'What a strange dream. I wonder what it meant.' Akane looked around her room, and saw Ranma. He was sitting up on her floor.  
"RAN-"  
He put his hand over her mouth.  
"You have to be quiet, others are still asleep. Ok?"  
Akane nodded.  
"What are you doing in here?" her mallet popped out.  
"Akane listen."  
"I'm listening."  
"Then put that away." the mallet vanished into hyperspace.  
"Well?"  
"Last night, at about three, I woke up from a weird dream. I don't know why, but I had to come here to see you."  
"Me? Why?"  
"I don't know, but I came. I walked to about here, then you moved. YOur hand touched mine, and I was feeling very tired, and I fell asleep on the floor."  
"Just like you said...in the...  
"Dream?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You were crying...  
"I was confused, you knew that...  
"I told you...  
"You loved me, then...  
"We kissed."  
They looked at each other.  
"We had the same dream."  
"Maybe it wasn't a dream."  
"What do you mean? Ranma?"  
Ranma touched Akane's arm.  
"It's gone!"  
"What?"  
"Your confusion, it's gone!"  
"Then the dream was real?"  
"I guess so."  
'If the dream was real, then I love Ranma!'  
"Ranma?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."'  
"For what?"  
"I shouldn't have run off everytime you touched me."  
"It's ok."  
"No it isn't, I hurt you, because I didn't understand."  
"It's alright, because now you understand, and I know."  
He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
"You know, you aren't such an uncute tomboy when you smile."  
"I'll take that as a complement."  
They heard footsteps. Akane peeked out the crack of her door.  
"It's Kasumi, she's going to take a bath. You better hurry out of here!"  
"If Pops and your dad find me in here...  
"I don't even want to think of what they'll be like."  
"So I better leave out the window."  
"Good luck."  
Ranma jumped out her window, and came through another window. He reached the room he shared with his dad.  
'That was close.'  
"Ranma, Akane, I left some food for this weekend for you. It's in the fridge, just warm it up."  
"Ok Kasumi."  
"I'm leaving now."  
"Bye Nabiki."  
"See ya."  
"Take care."  
"Be careful honey."  
"Yeah daddy."  
Nabiki walked out the door, to the cab that Kuno had sent for her.  
"I'm afraid I must leave as well."  
"Bye Kasumi."  
"Good bye everyone." Kasumi left, and shortly, Mr. Tendo and Saotome left as well.  
"Well, we have a whole day together, what do you want to do?"  
"Stay home, eat, and sleep?"  
"Ranma! Lazy!!"  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
"Let's go to the amusment park!!"  
"If you want to."  
They left and had a wonderful time. (A.N. I'm not going to explain the whole trip, because I'm not good at that type of thing...)  
Ranma and Akane had just finished dinner, and Akane was outside.  
"Hey, whatcha doin'?"  
"Looking."  
"At what?"  
"The stars."  
"Why?"  
"Before my mom died, I always used to look at them with her. But now, I watch them by myself."  
"You don't have to watch them by yourself, I'll watch them with you."  
"Thank you Ranma."  
"Why don't we get a better look at them."  
"What do you mean?"  
Ranma picked Akane up, and he jumped onto he roof.  
"The last time I looked at the stars on the roof, was with my whole family; Daddy, Mom, Kasumi and Nabiki."  
Ranma put his arm around Akane's shoulders. She put her hear on his chest.  
"Look Akane, a shooting star." Ranma pointed upwards.  
"Make a wish."  
"You too."  
'I wish that I could stay here forever with Ranma.'  
'I wish that I could stay here forever with Akane.'  
"Whad'ya wish for?"  
"If I told you, it wouldn't come true."  
"There, all done!" Ukyou changed the sign, from open to closed on her resteraunt. "I think I'll go visit Ranma now." She walked out the door.  
"Me is all finished with work now Grandmother, can I see Airen now?"  
"Yes Shampoo, go see Son-in-law, and try to get him to marry you."  
Shampoo nodded. She bounced from roof to roof, until she got to the Tendo's.  
'Someone on roof. Who?' Shampoo suck up the back of the roof. She saw Ukyou watching something.  
"Spatula girl."  
"Shampoo, be quiet." Ukyou pointed to the two people on the other side of the roof.  
"It Airen!" Shampoo was about to walk over.  
"Look next to Ranchan."  
Shampoo did, and quickly snuck back near Ukyou.  
"It Violent tomboy!"  
"I know. What is she doing with my Ranma?"  
"You mean my Airen!"  
They started bickering. (A.N. I wonder how Ranma and Akane couldn't hear them.)  
"Hold on Shampoo, see that shooting star?"  
Shampoo nodded.  
"We'll just wish on it, and whoever's wish comes true, get's him."  
"Okay." They both wished that they got Ranma.  
It was back to spying. Ranma hugged Akane.  
"I love you Akane."  
"I love you to Ranma."  
Ranma tilted her face towards his, and kissed her.  
Ukyou and Shampoo gasped.  
"Airen!! No worry, I take care of iolent girl try to kiss you."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Akane, Shampoo is right. You have no right to kiss Ranma. Right Ranchan?"  
"Ukyou too?"  
Akane and Ranma both stood up.   
Shampoo was charging at Akane, but Ranma picked her up, and jumped down. Ukyou and Shampoo followed.  
"Ranchan, why are you protecting her, after what she did?"  
"What did she do?"  
"She kiss you Airen!! Only I do that!"  
"Akane didn't kiss me."  
"Ranchan?"  
"Airen?"  
"I kissed her."  
"Airen! You under spell! I break it!"  
"Shampoo, I'm not under a spell."  
"Then why you kiss her."  
"Yeah Ranchan. You don't actually love her do you?"  
"Actually Ukyou, I do."  
"No!"  
"I'm sorry. Ukyou, your my best friend, and I can't think of you as anything else."  
"Airen, you really under spell, if I kill her, it break spell!"  
"Shampoo, you know I don't like attacking girls, but if you harm one hair on Akane's head, I fill make you sorry you did."  
Shampoo gasped.  
"Shampoo, leave them alone."  
"Grandmother."  
"If Ranma truly loves Akane, and she him, then there isn't anything you can do."  
'No. This isn't possible. Ranchan, how could you? I thought you loved me. I would've given you anything. Anything.' Ukyou broke into tears, and dashed off towards a forest.  
"Ukyou? Is that you?"  
"Ryoga honey?"  
"Yeah, I'm trying to get back to the Tendo's."  
"Don't go there honey."  
"Why?"  
"You can't have her."  
"?"  
"Akane. I know you like her, but just a while ago, Ranma was-was..."  
"What?"  
"He kissed her."  
"Who?"  
"Ranma. He kissed her."  
"Her being Akane?"  
Ukyou nodded.  
"Does she love him?"  
"I don't know, I left as soon as I could, I just couldn't stand it."  
Ukyou was starting to cry harder.  
"It's ok Ukyou. Let's go back. Maybe Akane doesn't love him, you still might have a chance."  
Ukyou crying turned into sniffles, and altogether stopped crying.  
"Thank ya Ryoga honey, you are a very nice person. I guess we should go back."  
Ukyou led Ryoga out of the forest, and towards the forest.  
"Ryoga, what would you do if Akane really does love Ranma?"  
"Well, awhile ago, I promised myself, if she truly loved Ranma, then I would give her up, and be happy for her. I love her, and I want her to be happy."  
"That is sweet."  
"Thanks."  
"I think I'll do that too. I am Ranma's best friend, and if I can't be happy for him, then I'm not living up to what I should be doing."  
"That's a good way to think about it."  
Ukyou smiled.  
Ryoga picked Ukyou up, and jumped to a branch of a tall tree.  
"Hey!!"  
"Stay here a minute."  
Ryoga jumped down, and threw a bandanna at the branch Ukyou was going to walk under. A snake with a bandanna fell out of the branches.  
"Ryoga honey, thank you, I could have been killed."  
"Welcome."  
They walked on, in perfect harmony.  
"Well, here we are."  
"Ranma!"  
"Ukyou, good, I was getting worried about you."  
"Hello Akane, Ranma."  
"Ryoga!"  
Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse were all there.  
"I think that everyone is here, so let's go inside."  
Everyone followed Ranma and Akane inside. Everyone was seated.  
"Alright, Akane and me want to tell you something. Shampoo and Ukyou saw me kiss her, and I meant it. I love her."  
"Ranma, does Akane love you too?"  
Everyone looked at Akane. She took a deep breath, and answered.  
"I didn't realize it sooner, but I do. I love Ranma."  
"You can count on me not to get in the way, but if you hurt her Ranma, I will kill you."  
"Thanks Ryoga."  
"Me too."  
"Thank you Mousse."  
"Former Son-in-law; Ranma, I will not stand in your way either."  
"Thank you Cologne."  
"As your best friend, I will step aside for your happiness."  
"Thanks Ucchan."  
"Ranma, you don't love me, but I want you to, I no can fix that. I sorry I get in way."  
"Shampoo, that was nice, thanks."  
"What about Kodachi?" Everyone but Cologne shuddered.  
"I vote we send her to a mental house!"  
"Yeah!" They all agreed.  
Ukyou was in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
"Ukyou? Are you alright?"  
"Ryoga honey, it hurts."  
"I know Ukyou, it's going to take some time, but you'll find your special someone."  
Ukyou hugged him, and Ryoga felt a tear on his hand.  
"Ukyou, would you like to come with me on a training journey?"  
"You know, I think that will be best."  
"Let's leave on Monday, ok?"  
"Sure thing sugar."  
"Ukyou, one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you help me get to the inn?"  
"Why don't you stay with me?"  
"Really?"  
She nodded.  
"Thanks." They left, followed by everyone else.  
"Come on Akane, let's go to sleep."  
Akane nodded, and they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning...  
Ranma knocked on Akane's door. No one answered, so he opened the door.  
"Akane? Where are you?" The room was empty. Her bed wasn't made, but it had been slept in. On her pillow, was a black armlet.  
"Cologne." Ranma grabbed it, and ran all the way to the Cat Cafe.  
"Nihao Ranma, you want food?"  
"Where is she?" Ranma's eyes were cold.  
"Who?"  
"Cologne. I need to talk to her."  
"Mousse! Bring Grandmother here!"  
"Sure thing."  
A moment later, Mousse and Cologne were there.  
"Alright Cologne, what did you do to Akane?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Akane is gone, and I found this." He held up the black armlet.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe a cliff hanger. Anyway, please R&R, and I'll try to put the rest up soon.  
~Sakura Angel 


	2. Legends

Author's Notes: Hey, I'm here with the second chapter! Waahh! Fanfiction.net wasn't working, so I couldn't get this up sooner!! :( Sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave it at a good cliffhanger! Hehehe  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever else. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
  
Soul Devourer  
Chapter Two: Legends  
Previously: "Akane is gone, and I found this." He held up the black armlet.  
  
Cologne gasped.  
"Well? Where is she?"  
"Ranma, let me see that armlet."  
"Why?"  
Cologne didn't answer, but continued to stare at it. Ranma handed it over. Cologne turned it over and over in her hands.   
"What did you do to her?"  
"Ranma, I think you should forget about Akane and choose someone else."  
Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Why. I want to know what you did, and where you put her."  
"Ranma, it's not me who did anything, but you'll never see Akane again."  
"Why?"  
Cologne put the armlet down, and sighed.  
"Let me tell you a story Ranma."  
"Umm...I wanted Akane."  
"After the story, you'll understand."  
Shampoo and Mousse sat down, and Cologne began the story.  
"There is a very old legend, about a monster."  
"Whats the monster's name?"  
"Ranma, please be quiet."  
"Ok."  
"This monster, is immortal. He wakes up every one thousand years, for a week. In order for him to be immortal for the next one thousand years, he must make a potion. Now there is one key ingrediant of the potion. There is a chosen maiden, that only he knows who it is. He kidnaps the Maiden, and on the last day of the week, he will put her in the potion. Once she has touched the potion, the maiden will become unconcsious, and her spirit, or soul fill float out. Confused, the soul will float up, but will never make it into Heaven."  
"Why?"  
"The monster, will swallow this maiden's soul, then his palace will sink back into the ground, and he will sleep for another thousand years."  
"And Akane...is that chosen maiden you were talking about, right?"  
Cologne nodded.  
"What monster name?"  
"His name is the Soul Devourer."  
"Is there anyway I can get Akane back?"  
"No. Many people have tried, and none have come back. They've all failed."  
"All, but me."  
"Ranma, I don't think you should go."  
"I have to...to get Akane back."  
"Well Ranma, if you are set upon going, I will give you some items." Cologne went to the back of the store.  
"Here."  
"What are these?"  
"These two maps, will guide you. This one, tells you the path to the palace. Th other one will show you which rooms the monsters minions are in, and which room Akane is being held in."  
"Thanks."  
"Not so fast. This is a special potion, that will restore some of your strength. And this is the dagger you must kill the monster with."  
"Ok, thanks."  
"One more thing..."  
"Yeah?"  
"You must kill him on Friday, because then he will be completely mortal."  
"Alright, I'll remember thhat. Thanks and bye."  
"Ranma, wait."  
"Now what?"  
"I'll go with you."  
"Why?"  
"Well, it's to show that I'm sorry for attacking you, because I thought you liked Shampoo."  
"Me go too Ranma. I is sorry for acting way I do, so I come too."  
"Thanks guys, let's go."  
"Good luck!!"  
And with that, the three of them left the resteraunt, and walked down the road.  
"Hey Ranma, where are you guys going?"  
It was Ryoga. He and Ukyou were outside her resteraunt.  
"We're going to save Akane. Some monster kidnapped her, and is going to kill her, so I'm going after her."  
"We'll come with you."  
"Are you sure? You might get killed."  
"We'll feel guilty if we don't. Right Ryoga honey?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well then, let's go."  
About an hour later, they had reached the first major stop on the map.  
They were in a huge forest, with trees with blue leaves.  
"Now where Ranma?"  
"It says we have to go straight south, until we reach a huge lake."  
"Like the one that is right there?"  
"Huh?"  
Ukyou pointed to a gigantic lake that was only about five feet away.  
"Huh, how come I didn't notice it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Now what?"  
"There is supposed to be a really long bridge, that should appear, over a really tall waterfall, at precisly one to one fifteen."  
The bridge and waterfall appeared fie minutes later.  
"We better hurry and run, because it's very long."  
The whole group ran as fast as possible, and barely made it.  
"I don't think I would have made it, if I hadn't thought Kodachi was chasing me."  
"You thought that too Ranma? So did I!"  
Everyone else said the same thing.  
They looked behind them, and the bridge was fading away.  
That night, Ranma had a strange dream. It was Akane, and this time, he felt something different. Fear.  
"Akane!! It's me, Ranma, we're coming!!"  
"Ranma? Is it really you?"  
"Akane, what is he doing to you?"  
"I don't know, I think I have passed out or something! Where am I?"  
"Akane? Akane!!"   
He woke up, just as their connection broke.  
"Hey Ranma, you ok?"  
"Akane...she's unconscious or something, because she didn't know anything."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's weird. Akane and I have this power, we can communicate when we're asleep, like a living dream."  
"That's really weird."  
"Ranma, you go back sleep now, we leave early in morning."  
"Yeah, you're right Shampoo." Eventually, they all fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Akane woke up, her head was ringing with pain.  
"Where am I?"  
She notived that her hands were tied behind her, and she was in some sort of dungeon or something.  
"Awake are we?" an evil sounding voice could be heard near her.  
"Who are you? And where ami I?"  
"So you are the chosen Maiden. What is your name little one?"  
"I asked you first."  
"Oh all right, I am the immortal monster, called the Soul Devourer. You are in my huge evil palace, that rises up every one thousand years, for a week, when I awaken from my slumber!"  
"Immortal monster?"  
"Yes, have you not heard of me?"  
"No."  
"What do they teach you in your villages? Maths?"  
"We don't have villages, and they do teach us math. What are you going to do to me?"  
"See that big cauldron?"  
"The one that looks bigger that me?"  
"Yes, that's it."  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"I'm making a potion in it. At the end of this week, which is in just three more days, I will lower you in, and devour your soul!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!"  
"Why?"  
"So that I am able to stay immortal fo the next thousand years."  
"Well, you won't be able to eat my soul."  
"And why not?"  
"Because Ranma's on his way. He'll save me, count on it."'  
"Many have tried to kill me, but none have. Why should this Ranma be any different?"  
"Ranma is the best martial artist I know, if anyone can beat you, it's him."  
"Does he possess the Enchanted Blade?"  
"The what?"  
"It's a golden sword, with Emaralds, Rubys, Sapphires, and many more precious gems in it."  
"So?"  
"It is the only thing that can kill me. Without it, your Ranma can't kill me. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
"Stop doing that."  
"Well little one, I'll leave now, but I'll be back. By the way, what is your name chosen one?"  
"My names Akane. Akane Tendo, and Ranma will kill you, count on that!!"  
"Sure Akane, sure. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!" and he left, leaving behind, an icy feeling in the air.  
Akane shuddered.  
'Ranma, where are you? Can you win?' Akane decided that sleeping might help her, so she fell asleep.  
  
That very moment...  
"Let's take a break."  
The group was sitting next to a pond, eating sandwiches and stuff.  
"So how much further Ranchan?"  
"Well Ucchan, the good news is that we are over halfway there."  
"The bad?"  
"We have two days left, and we may not make it in time."  
The group looked at Ranma, then at each other, and nodded.  
"Hey Ranma, what are we doing here resting?"  
"Huh?"  
"Yeah, we have a mission!!"  
Ranma smiled.  
"Thanks Ryoga, Mousse."  
"Anything for our friend."  
"Yeah."  
They stood up, and again started on their journey towards the palace.  
'Akane, I'm coming.'  
"Ranma?"  
'Akane? Your in my mind!'  
"I'm asleep in this place."  
'Did you see him?'  
"Not really, it's kind of dark here."  
'Hang on a minute Akane.' Ranma opened the map, and lokked at it.  
'Akane, you should be in a dark dungeon, in the middle of the palace.'  
"Well, it's dark here."  
'We're traveling fast, we'll be there tomorrow I think.'  
"Ranma, I'm scared."  
'Don't worry, I promise that I'll bring you back.'  
"Ranma,"  
'Yeah?'  
"I love you."  
'Love ya too Akane.'  
"I think he's back, so I'll have to go now."  
'Bye.'  
  
Author's Notes: Oh!! How much longer? Wait until the next chapter to find out!  
~Sakura Angel 


	3. Tests

Authors Notes: Hiya!!!! I decided to stop being lazy, so here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Card Captor Sakura.  
  
  
Spring of Drowned Clow Card  
Chapter Three: Evil Fiancees  
  
"Aiya!! Ranma should be wake now, so I go over and give him food! Ranma like see Shampoo!" Shampoo bounced around, getting a basket together.  
"Hmmm, so this is another of Ranma's fiancees. 


End file.
